KISS ME, PLEASE! (eng Version)
by kurukisya
Summary: No summary! just oneshoot..


KISS ME PLEASE (ENG VERSION)

ONESHOOT

YUNJAE FANFICTION

* * *

His name is Kim Jaejoong.

Beautiful namja who is now at the second level of SHS at Toho High School.

The only child of a respected family in South Korea—but did not make him to be a spoiled child to his parents.

Kim Jaejoong is a namja who has an average cleverness. Always get the highest grade in their class every year,

Friendly.

Cheerful.

And careless.

Those three Character make him an idol in his school. He is also innocent, sometimes his friends are upset because he is easy to be fooled by someone else. That also made the handsome figure who was now standing in front of him massaging his temples — dizzy with his Hoobae who always followed him wherever he went.

"Now what do you want, Kim Jaejoong shi?" His deep voice sounded annoyed. The sharp eyes of his looked at Jaejoong's figure staring at him with a glowing look.

"Yun hyung, be my boyfriend!" Jaejoong exclaimed cheerfully. Jumping up and down with both hands clenching in front of the chest. "You haven't answered it since a week ago."

Yes, Kim Jaejoong is in love. The only son of businessman Kim likes Jung Yunho, the student council president who's the handsome idol of everyone.

"Why do I have to? I don't like you. "

Jaejoong's red lips pouted, "But, Mommy said, the feeling of love can grow over time." Yunho's eyes sharpened, staring at his Hoobae who was strong with his wishes. Glancing towards the side He could hear the amused voice of his deputy, Park Yoochun and also Shim Changmin

"Just accept him Yun."

Yunho chuckled softly. This creature in front of him will never stop until his wish is fulfilled, "Alright if that is what you want." He said with a bored face.

He hopes that Kim Jaejoong will be satisfied and stop bothering him. He has been troubled by school assignments and also duties as student council president. If Jaejoong keeps bothering him, he can go crazy within a month.

"Jinja?!" Jaejoong shouted happily. The beautiful boy increasingly jumped cheerfully, "Ahhhhh ... Yunnie is my boyfriend now!"

The cheerful teenager has switched to students who are standing not far away. Approach them and say with enthusiasm if he is now the lover of Jung Yunho—student council president.

Yunho cursed softly with Jaejoong's embarrassing behavior. His legs walked quickly leaving the third class corridor - where Jaejoong expressed his love for the umpteenth time. Followed by his two friends who held back his laughter.

"Ah, our Yunho is no longer single." Yoochun muttered in a teasing tone.

Changmin who walked beside Yoochun also teased, "Congratulations on taking a new life, Mr. Jung."

"SHUT UP!"

oo00oo

Yunho thought by accepting Jaejoong's love statement, that beautiful namja would be a little calmer. Don't bother him time to time anymore. But, in fact Jaejoong is much more annoying.

A full month, the beautiful namja wandered beside him. Chattering about the things he did and what he saw.

Forcing him to have lunch together. Even forcing him to take a walk on holidays.

Send him a message, contact him at midnight just to say good night. Until disturbing the comfort of his parents in the middle of the night because of the telephone noise that didn't stop ringing—because he didn't pick up the phone on his cellphone.

"Yunho ah ..."

Yunho looked up and smiled softly when he saw the beautiful figure he admired, Im Yoona.

A beautiful girl who became her friend and secretary of Council for two periods. The smart and gentle girl who captivated him in the first day they met a few years ago.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you have an event today? I want to ask for help. "

Yunho laughed softly, "Why do you have to ask for help. Tell me what I can do for you. "

"Can you take me to buy a book after school?"

"Sure, why not."

Yoona smiled cheerfully, walked towards Yunho who was standing beside his desk— as student council president, and kissed the handsome Namja cheek briefly. "See you later!"

"Yes." Yunho replied with a smile that adorned his lips. However, the smile faded away for a few seconds because Jaejoong's figure standing at the door of student counsil room. Stare at him with an annoyed look.

"Yunnie, Kiss Me ..."

Yunho's frowned as Jaejoong stood before him—with advanced lips. Scrunched the waist with lips pulled towards him—his round eyes closed tightly.

"No."

"Waeeeeee !"

"Shut up!" He snapped angrily. He was tired of hearing the whining and also Jaejoong's voice that disturbed his days.

Jaejoong fell silent. Staring at Yunho who also looked at him irritably. "Is this because of Yoona sunbae?"

"Huh?"

"Do you like her?" Jaejoong looked at Yunho who widened his two eyes—shocked. "Yunnie should have just said to me since the beginning that you could not be my lover because you like Yoona sunbae."

Yunho's eyes blinked quickly. Staring at Jaejoong who smiled thinly at him—a smile that was painful to see. Has he hurt this beautiful namja in front of him?

"Mianhe, because I'm not sensitive if you really don't like me." Jaejoong sighed heavily, "Let's break up. I don't want to force you anymore." he said sluggishly. His shoulders dropped with a somber face.

During this month he had tried to win Yunho's heart. He thought Yunho already liked him—even if only a little bit. "Besides, you also never want to kiss me." He muttered softly. Remember that Yunho never wanted him to be kissed or kiss him even if it just his cheek. "Thank you for everything, Yunnie ah. Annyeong! "

Yunho had not been able to say anything when Jaejoong left him in student council room alone. His forehead frowned irritably, "Damn it!. "

One hand grabbed his cellphone, dialed a number that was quite important to him, "Nunna, sorry today I can't accompany you."

"Eh, why?"

"There are naughty rabbits that I have to punish."

"Mwo! Yun ... "

His cellphone turns off quickly. Yunho now walking with a cloudy face. "Watch out, Kim Jaejoong.

oo00oo

Junsu stared in surprise at his best friend who lay his face down on the table. Didn't touch the lunch he ordered himself. "What happened to you?"

Junsu was shocked when Jaejoong raised the sight that looked adorable - his lips pursed and both round eyes that looked glazed. "Wae?" He exclaimed loudly. Glancing around and new awareness if the attention of all students is now focused on Jaejoong who looks like a kitten who is wasted. "YA! CLOSE YOUR EYES, PERVERT!"

"I break up ... hueeeee .."

"Huh? Break up ... what do you mean? "

"I broke up with Yunnie!"

Brushh!

Cough .. cough ..

Junsu choked when he drank his juice. Staring horror his friend who cries like a child. "Are you serious?"

And after that whispers and also happy calls were heard from their surroundings.

Some were grateful that Jaejoong broke up with Yunho — because they could try the opportunity to approach the student council president themself.

And also a happy call from some students who liked Jaejoong.

Junsu sighed for a moment. Patting Jaejoong's head which sank between his own arms. "Never mind, there are still many person who's better than Yunho..."

Junsu's words were interrupted when he saw the figure who being discussed, entered the area with his two best friends. Walking towards him and Jaejoong.

Everything runs fast in one blink of an eye.

Yunho jerked Jaejoong's thin arm until his best friend squealed in pain. And silencing the lips that wanted to swear at it with one kiss.

Hot!

And sexy.

Yunho removed his lips from Jaejoong's. Staring at the beatifull namja eyes that looked glazed with swollen lips.

One hand swiftly caught Jaejoong's small body that was bewildered. While one other hand wiped the saliva down between Jaejoong's chin.

"Kim Jaejoong, don't even run away from me." He said softly. Giving one short kiss was swollen, "Sorry, but you can't just break up with me like that."

"But.."

"I like you Kim Jaejoong. Don't get me wrong—Yoona is just a friend, after all she already has a lover. "

"Eh? Is it true...? You like me..."

"I like you."

Brugh!

"Jaejoong!" Junsu squealed horror when he saw his best friend unconscious in Yunho's embrace.

"Gosh! How can he faint while receiving a statement of love from his own lover, eoh. "

END


End file.
